


Lost in Translation

by heroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps muggles and wizards weren't so different after all. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books in association with Warner Bros. Entertainment.

Draco Malfoy dubiously eyed the small, rectangular device that had the peculiar ability to cause another box-like object – a _telly-vision_ he believed his girlfriend had called it – to light up (lumos) or go dark (nox). His brow furrowed in confusion as he held and studied the... what had it been called? _Remote_?

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione Granger upon witnessing his bewildered state.

In response, he could not keep the accusation from his tone. "Why am I just learning that muggles also have wands?"

Hermione was momentarily poleaxed. She then broke into a loud guffaw, which Draco intuitively knew was at his expense.

When it did not appear that her humor was going to dissipate any time soon, he pointed the _remote_ in her direction and began to press one particular button over and over again.

His efforts finally drew Hermione's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to silencio you," he replied while still pressing the mute button.

To his frustration, a new wave of laughter set in.


End file.
